Blue and Purple
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: A series of turtlecest works featured the blue and purple banded ninja turtles.
**Blue and Purple** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Leo/Don_

This includes turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over 18.

* * *

Shivering from the cold, Donnie moved in closer to Leo, wrapping himself around the forest green turtle and sighing from the warmth his mate's body provided him with.

Winter was a terrible month for the four turtle brothers, being cold blooded and living somewhere where there wasn't much escaping the cold made it very hard for them to keep warm.

Although, since he and Leo had become a couple, the winters seemed less harsh, since they had the body heat of another turtle along with their own.

They knew they would never be cold, not when they had each other.

* * *

The two turtles were tangled in a mess of limbs after a very heavy 'workout', their hands twiddling with the soft fabric of their masks, still on their heads, their lovemaking more important than undressing.

"And where did that come from?" Donnie panted. "Although I'm not complaining." he grinned and turned to his side, removing the sweaty material from his head and throwing it onto the ground and Leo's soon joined it.

"I've missed you."

"I was gone for two days." Donnie laughed and Leo moved to his side and pulled Donnie closer to him.

"Two days too many." Leo grinned and cup a olive cheek and gave his lover a short kiss.

"So, how about we take off the rest of our gear and go for...round five is it?" Donnie grinned and Leo started taking off his gear before his purple banded brother could blink.

* * *

"I love you and I always will." Leo said, cupping the cheeks of his younger mate. "Don't ever doubt that Donnie."

"Then why do you continue to see that woman?" his lover bit back at him and it took the leader a few moments to realise who Donnie was talking about. Karai. The blue masked turtle moved back and sighed.

"It is my father's wish that I seek a wife."

"And not a husband?"

"My father is very old fashioned."

"He's a homophobe."

"...Yes."

"I thought he liked me?"

"He does! He just isn't very keen on…"

"What's going on between the two of us?" Leo nodded, but didn't answer. "Well, I will not be sleeping with a married man." Donnie said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Donnie please-"

"I won't Leo, it's her or me, if you truly loved me than it would not be hard for you to decide." When he received no answer he made to leave the room, but was cut of by Leo's arm, blocking his exit and leaning in to whisper in his ear slit.

"You know I can't disobey my father."

"Goodbye Leonardo." he said, and pushed the other out of the way so that he could leave the room and the man that he didn't intend to return to.

* * *

Donnie moaned into their kiss and at the hand that was making it's way up one of his thighs, and then back down again, repeating the action.

"Leo." he churred as they parted. "Please." the neediness in the normally very patient turtles voice had Leo dropping down into his hand and lubing his erection up before passing the lube to his partner who made quick work of prepping himself and then laid back, allowing Leo betweens his leg and inside of him, both moaning at the feeling.

Several hours Donnie laid passed out on his bed and Leo stood, dressed in his normal attire, looking down at the sleeping turtle and smiling when a snore escaped him. Although that smile quickly faded as he turned to leave the room, he couldn't stay even though he very much wanted to.

Their relationship was one that kept a secret, both of them agreeing that it was the best thing for the both of them and the rest of their family, if their relationship became public, it might tear their family apart and as the leader, he couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Leo watched out in horror as the foot ninja's katana went straight through Donnie's body and there was nothing he could do, he hadn't even realised how close the foot ninja had gotten to his mate, having been focused on the one's attacking him.

"No!" he screamed and drew his katana's through the three ninja's around him, leaving only five left but he went through them in a few seconds, blood covering him, not caring about the fact that he had killed, just focusing on getting to Donnie.

He knelt down to the ground, lifting his mate's head up onto his lap, looking at the dimming brown eyes. His face was a paler shade of green and blood was dripping from his mouth, even more so when he coughed.

Leo couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes, his mate was going to die, there was nothing he could do, nothing no one could do.

"Donnie." he half whispered, half sobbed. "I'm so, sorry." he said and brought his forehead down to rest on the paling turtle's.

"It's not your fault...don't ever think that." Donnie choked out.

"I should have seen them."

"No, I should have, m'fault." he slurred and panic rose in Leonardo. "I love you, tell the others I love them too." Leo knew there was no point lying to the both of them by saying he was going to make it, so he nodded.

"I love you too, I'll make sure that the others know." he said and moved his head down so that he could kiss his lover's lips for the last time, ignoring the taste of iron, he made the kiss last, but drew back knowing that Donnie was already lacking oxygen.

They talked for a while longer, about anything, until Donnie silenced and Leo knew that he had passed, and then let the sobs take over him. _Don't forget me, please._ Had been Donnie's last words, and Leo wasn't sure whether or not he had heard his answer but he hoped Donnie knew that he could never, ever, forget him.

* * *

Donnie was sat in front of the television, whatever was on, he didn't know as all of his attention was in the book on his lap, that was until it was pulled away from him and the television was turned off also.

"Hey!" he protested and looked up to look into the hazel eyes of his lover. "Leo, I was reading, please give me my book back." he begged and Leo smirked, throwing the book over the couch and into the middle of the lair, Donnie watching it all of the way and watching as it landed on it's pages, damaging them. "You bastard." he glared at his brother who raised his brows at the swearing.

"Bedroom, now."

"No, I was reading." he said and got up off of the couch to go and retrieve his book but his wrist was caught and he was spun around and onto the plastron of the other turtle, and before he could utter another word he was kissed forcefully.

"Leo, I'm not in the…" he lost what he was saying as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes to see them black with lust. "Oh…" he said, before breaking eye contact. "Let me put my book away and I'll join you." he said and turning, jumping slightly as fingers traced his tail.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." Leo churred and made his way to their shared bedroom as Donnie went to get his book. He really needed to put a reminder on his calenders about their mating seasons.

When Donnie had come to see how Usagi was settling in, in Donnie's bedroom, which he had let the rabbit stay during his five day long visit over the Christmas season, he had not expected to see him wrapped in a passionate embrace, with Leonardo, the turtle he was in a relationship with.

* * *

The kiss was just as passionate on Leo's side as it was on Usagi's and with an aching heart, he slowly and quietly backed out of the room, not knowing whether the two had seen him or not and from the way they acted after, he knew that they had not seen him.

Although Leo knew that something was wrong when the two had walked under mistletoe at the same time, but Donnie had continued walking and he had refused to have sex with Leo the same night, just saying he was tired.

He wanted to question and shout at the turtle about what he had seen, such as how long had it been going on, and why it was going on. But he didn't, he just let it continue to the point it started eating him away and he confided in someone else, if Leo could have two lovers, so could he.

* * *

Donnie gasped out and gripped the arms of his lover, which were up by his hips, where his leader was doing a good job of making marks. He moved up and down on the erection of his lover and tightened his hold on the forest green arms.

Leo sat up, and nipped at the olive green chin, churring as he did so and Donnie returned the churr before bumping their beaks together and kissing Leo deeply as he sped up his movements on his lover's cock and it didn't take much longer for Donnie to reach his climax, tilting his head back, screaming out Leo's name and tightening his grip further as he went over the edge, bringing Leo with him, said turtle biting down, hard, on a shoulder, making Donnie shudder through his after haze.

They stayed like that for a very long time, until Leo pushed Don off of him and the two hid their softening erections away, but Leo didn't place Donnie onto the bed next to him, he laid down on the bed and let Donnie lie on him, knowing he was already half asleep and it wouldn't be long until he was.

"I love you." Leo said, kissing his mates head and Donnie muttered something that he took as an 'I love you too' which cause a smile to appear on his face and then he allowed himself sleep.


End file.
